1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a cleaning module and a printer using the same. Particularly, the invention relates to a cleaning module capable of scraping residual toner and a printer using the same.
2. Related Art
Along with quick development of electronic technology, printers become indispensable information products in today's office. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional printer. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional printer 100 includes a toner cartridge assembly 110, a photo-conductor drum 120, a roller module 130, a transfer belt 140, a fuser module 150 and a cleaning module 160. During a printing process of the printer 100, the toner in the toner cartridge assembly 110 is adhered to the photo-conductor drum 120 at a position carrying static electricity (i.e. an image range to be printed). Then, the photo-conductor drum 120 transfer-prints the toner to the transfer belt 140. Moreover, the transfer belt 140 transfer-prints the toner to a paper. The toner on the paper is fixed through the high temperature and high pressure fuser module 150 so as to accomplish the printing process. After the printing is completed, the cleaning module 160 scraps the residual toner on the transfer belt 140.
Presently, when the residual toner on the transfer belt is cleaned, a solenoid valve is used to control a rubber scraper (a cleaning brush) to contact or separate from the transfer belt, and a sensor is used to detect whether the rubber scraper contacts the transfer belt, which is relatively expensive in manufacturing cost.